Pencil 2.O
Pencil 2.O (originally stylised iPencil 2.O) is a British-American sitcom that originally aired according to this very Wiki from "December 1st, 2005" and is still currently airing. It is a spin-off of the popular internet show Battle for Dream Island, and was officially thought up in the creator's head on 20 June 2012, focusing on the minor contestant Pencil, a British-Kenyan girl, and her friends and the adventures that they somehow share. (I'd consider this sort of like "The Lives of Popular People") The show stars Ruthie Lawson as Pencil, Cary Huang (the only main one without a pseudonym) as her best friend Match and Ivo Hamilton, later Bobby Davis as her crush-turned-boyfriend-turned-fiance-turned-husband Pen. It is rated A in Mexico. Meta-development Once upon a time, there was a science teacher. She was very nice, and let her polichinelles use the computers more than not. On the day that one of them was absent, the class went on a website called the Scale of the Universe and compared stuff. For that one it was more amazing than most of the YouTube videos he had seen before 2011. When he saw the video of it for the first time, he was amazed, and wanted to see more. He also wanted to stop using third-person pronouns when referring to himself. When I saw the channel of which the Scale video was on, I noticed that the newest video that I was sure that I'd know about was called One Percent. Its exposition was just the line, and I quote: "… I'm the same Cary that animates Battle For Dream Island." Interested, I watched it. Unfortunately, the first episode did not interest me, but then I decided to watch the whole series backwards, as in from episode 25 to the first one. (Note: Do not try this with your regular television programmes, as more spoilers are obvious on this show than on anything now on 2015.) After watching the whole series, I became obsessed with BFDI in levels more than anybody in the Dark Age of Object Shows, as in that it was my favourite series. I told the other seventh graders, who were less interested and stopped watching when Pin held up "wrong finger". Then (before I knew there was an object show fan fiction wiki), I wondered why there was no fanfiction of the less-known characters except for Leafy and Firey. Even in 2012, that would be what everyone would be freaking out over. This was also when the Hunger Games series was popular. My first fan fiction ever was, therefore, a BFDI-themed Hunger Games. I would love to post it here, except for the fact that I deleted the file accidentally and the fact that my OTP – Katniss and Peeta – back in those summer months was Match and Pen (barf), which would be considered blasphemous by 2015 me. Later in the year I made the infamous Pencil vs. Batman and its sequel Pencil Returns, which were just nothing more than a bunch of words wrongly placed on a website about which only like 5% of object show fans know. I, like 90% of the older fans of object shows, left the community for a while to take up new projects and stuff. But when I re-discovered the fan wiki and DeviantArt page, I felt like I was in some object show renaissance or revival or whatever word fits your cookie. And thus writing for Pencil 2.O has continued to this day … Synopsis Adventures of Pencil, High School Malarsey Series 1: 2005 Pencil Triángolo is a fifteen-year-old girl from the city of Nairobi who is trying to balance her strange domestic life – she lives with her twelve-year-old sister Needle and six-year-old brother Nelson with a single mother, Estigua, who knows no word of English at all – with her life at the local international school, Carlos Ibáñez del Campo F.I.S. and her dreams of becoming a soccer player. Pencil balances being harassed by the feared Gang of 8 bullies and having a decent amount of friends in order to be considered popular. One day in December, a new girl, Match Zapałka, moves into town with her rich family all the way from Canada. Match invites Pencil to her fifteenth birthday party, and is the only one there. Pencil endures the party at her very best, but when she notices the younger, Pen, of Match's two older stepbrothers, the other being Eraser. It is also the time when Pen falls in love with Pencil as well. Still amazed from the day before, Pencil and Match are invited by their old professor to move up to Pen's grade, form 2, later known as grade 10. As both of them suddenly make advantages onto each other, Match is simply oblivious to the fact, and tries to make friends as well. The friendship alliance between Match and Pencil grows when they both see that a girl in their classes, the Yoylish immigrant Bubble, is being bullied by the Gang of 8 for her strange mannerisms. In response to this, the alliance is officially formed from Pencil and Match rescuing her. Series 2: 2006 After seeing what Pencil does for a living, Pen's life is featured at his peak in this series. When Pencil's soccer team is disbanded early in February, she decides to resign from sports altogether, and desires to become an astrophysicist. Then she and the alliance go to watch Pen's baseball games (where Match and Bubble are not exactly looking at whom Pencil's watching) when Pencil gets a career change and suddenly wants to become a cheerleader for Pen's baseball games for surreptitious reasons, and Match and Bubble also join. In the middle of February, Match notices that something is suspicious when she and Pen are invited to Pencil's sweet sixteenth birthday party, but not Eraser. She ignores it for a bit. We also learn that the Triángolo children's father, Estigua's husband Triangle, is a colonel in the Kenyan Army who rejects any form of communication between the two parties. In April, the school system suddenly changes from the conservative Kenyan system to the American system due to the influx of students from other countries. Two things happen during this part. Because of the transition of school systems, new classes are introduced, including the dreaded, short-lived Home Room. Here we notice that Pencil and Flower, a member of the Gang of 8, are both in the class. They already have established their own rivalry. But then Pencil notices that Flower has been bullying a girl about the same age as Needle, Ruby. With that in mind, Pencil invites Ruby into the alliance, even though she is rather strange. Also, it means that the classes change which means that Pencil can no longer see Pen in her classes, and vice versa. They only see each other in the hallways, where she has to make small talk via Match. Their lack of seeing each other launches both Pen and Pencil into minor depressions, which nobody seems to notice. All of a sudden, an opportunity comes up in September, the start of the new year. Mrs. Chembe, everyone's favourite science professor, revives the traditionally all-Japanese Object Opera Company, later the Kwanzajinawa Opera Company, a Gilbert and Sullivan theatre troupe for high school students with a love for acting and theatre. From this, the school organises auditions a talent show for young talent, and Pencil is determined to be the major soprano, whilst Match, Bubble and Ruby are planned out to be her lower-voiced cronies. Little do they know that Pen also wants to be the major tenor, who gets the soprano in 65% of the operas, which is a majority. The talent show happens, with both Pen and Eraser, as well as the Alliance doing different versions of compositions by Vivaldi. Mrs. Chembe happens to love the acts, and as part of the originating operetta The Gondoliers, Pen and Pencil get cast as Marco and Gianetta, the tertiary couple. Match with Eraser assumes that Pencil isn't happy with whom she has to "marry", so she makes a plan to switch Pencil's role with an Argentinian girl named Ulip. It turns out that Ulip is utterly insane and has a severe infatuation with Pen. Pencil, who now has the small role of Fiametta, plunges into another depression until she gets the role of Gianetta again. After one of the many kissing scenes in the opera, Pen reveals his love to Pencil not in role. Pencil, who is too shocked and taken aback by this, misses a few months of school and spends the whole time on her fluff-encrusted computer how to become the proper Portuguese woman, with help from her mother. Nelson, who has blossomed to become a seven-year-old pearl of wisdom, tells Pencil to never back away from her fears and to be herself, bringing her back to school, and eventually sanity. When Pencil returns to school in early December, everybody is happy that she has returned, especially Match. She assumes that Pencil hasn't been going to school because of one of those "infectious diseases found on this continent". Suddenly, Pen pulls Pencil aside to the janitor's closet telling her that he "just can't take it anymore" and that he "needs a girlfriend who is genuinely into him for who is". They emerge out of the closet as boyfriend and girlfriend, and whilst Ruby and Bubble know exactly what is going on, they hide it from Match who can't know anything about it. The season ends with Match discovering from gossip that her best friend and her brother are dating. Series 3: 2007 This season begins with Match demanding to know everything about the relationship. When they both refuse to speak, Match and the alliance "break up" with her friendship with Pencil until March. Pencil and Pen live the life of a happy young couple, with a bunch of cliché stuff happening between them. In February, they start to notice one flaw: Ulip is extremely in love with Pen, and Paper constantly stalks Pencil creepily. In April, Match is forced to get a job by her parents at Shielda's Chicken, a fast food chicken place at the shopping centre. On that specific day, Pen and Pencil go on a date which turns bad. Match feels pity for them, and then re-invites Pencil back into the alliance, but Pen and Pencil are back in a relationship fifty minutes later. The newest member of the alliance is Book, who joined in March because apparently what she did (tell Match first about the relationship) had courage. Book eventually matures to become the sarcastic one. In July, Pen's birthday, Aristotelis and Katarzyna get him a car. He crashes it into a tree. Then they get him another car, and a third car just in case, but only he and Pencil are allowed in it. This is also the time that the Schreiber-Zapalka parents make more appearances. At the beginning of the year, Mrs. Chembe leaves the country to study abroad in America. The events of Before BFDI happen. Series 4–5: 2008–09 Pencil and Match start off the series Battle for Dream Island as two gossipy girls, whilst Pen and Eraser have been downgraded to best friends who cheat ever-so-often and are once again members of the Gang of 8, or Blocky's alliance. Anyone who has watched BFDI knows the rest of the story. On February 1st, 2009, Match gets eliminated, followed by Eraser a month after her and Pen after that. On the first day of July, Pencil gets eliminated as well. Of the alliance, however, Bubble lasts the longest, surviving the game to the last episode. Series 6: 2010 The first season of BFDI ends with none of the contestants getting the island of their dreams because Leafy stole it. Most people are apathetic about the whole situation, aside from the other contestants such as Golf Ball and Pin. However, everyone is generally very happy that BFDI has ended, as everything has reverted back to what it was before BFDI. Pencil now has her old accent, Pen is no longer evil and Needle is younger than the majority of cast members. Pencil and Pen jointly decide to start off their relationship as new, and they have ten children: Pencil Jr ("Hisa"), Pen Jr ("Tsuyo"), Salvador, Citlali, Zorah, Yaretzi, Ximena, Nayeli, Qalam-Rassas and Cil. They then get married with a unique Jewish-Catholic wedding ceremony. June comes along, and everyone decides to go on a quest to chase Leafy, who stole Dream Island. At the end of the month, only nine people remain: Pin, Golf Ball, Pencil, Pen, Tennis Ball, Coiny, Blocky, Ice Cube and Teardrop, and they are the heroes who try to seize the thieving leaf. On the last day of June, the second series of BFDI, Battle for Dream Island Again, begins. Pen is now gone, and Pencil tries not to act insane, but by November she has derailed herself into the worst possible personality ever due to his nonexistence. On November 5th, BFDIA is cancelled due to an unspecified error in the human world. The contestants all flee off and begin to distrust reality television. Pencil says goodbye to her old house and moves in with Pen at his mansion up in Nairobi Heights. They celebrate a new holiday together as a new family, Hanuchristmas and promise to never ever leave each other again. Adventures of Pencil and Family: Neighbourhood Malarsies Series 7 and beyond: After 2011 After this series, there is officially no plot or continuity (boooooooooooooooooooo) and the rest is just adventures by one or more of Pencil, Pen, the kids, or special guest stars Match and the Alliance of Old People and the Gang of Older Bullies. Cast and characters Please visit List of Pencil 2.O characters. Other media Music The series, had it been animated, uses many types of songs from a variety of sources. Several music libraries are used, with an estimated 65% in the series coming from APM Music, 20% are Kevin MacLeod's Royalty Free Music (as customary with all object shows) and 20% coming from either other companies or original in its entirety. The theme is Hawaiian following the example of SpongeBob SquarePants, a show which used the APM library (moreso in the earlier episodes), rather than Kenyan music, since there are at least seven times more Hawaiian songs in the libraries than there are of Kenya. However, the show also incorporates many other types of cultures into its musical score. There are also original songs created by the creator himself, mostly for the characters. There is usually one original song per episode. Actually, scratch that. It depends on the episode. Video games Although the creators of the show have neither experience nor desire in developing video games, the characters from Pencil 2.O can be found on several of the real-life BFDI and BFDIA games on the website htwins.net. There is a version of Get to the Top Although There Is No Top with Eraser, Match, Bubble, Pen and Pencil. There is also BFDIA 5b, starring Book, Match and also in the future members of the alliance. Category:Shows Category:Real life